L'ultima notte
by La Fenice Nera
Summary: L'ultima notte insieme dei due Mangiamorte più efferati, più potenti e spietati, che il mondo magico avesse mai conosciuto.


**L'ultima notte**

_Mai, in tutta la mia vita, avevo lanciato tante maledizioni Cruciatus come questa notte._

_Improvvisamente, nell'esatto istante in cui inconsciamente ho capito che le due persone ai miei piedi, ormai sconfitte, non avrebbero rivelato nulla sull'Oscuro Signore, la rabbia è esplosa dentro di me inesorabile e irrefrenabile come una valanga, come un'ondata di marea che nulla può fermare. _

_Così forte e così devastante, da lacerare persino me stessa, arrivando a farmi provare una sorta di sollievo, e man mano un intenso piacere di vendetta. _

_Era bello, bellissimo. _

_In pochi secondi mi nutrivo della mia rabbia come fosse una droga oscura, che mi faceva provare una soddisfazione enorme, che mi riempiva di potere e di inebriante frenesia. Come se il dolore, le grida, le urla di quell'uomo e di quella donna, la loro paura, il loro terrore stampato nei loro occhi sbarrati davanti a me, potessero cancellare, anzi, estirpare completamente il mio dolore, la mia disperazione, la mia solitudine e la mia orribile paura._

_Avevo paura senza il mio Signore. _

_Paura di non rivederlo più._

_Ho infierito su di loro senza sosta, perché mi faceva sentire bene. Sapevo di avere già vinto, vedevo i loro corpi sconfitti, distrutti, esangui. Ma io continuavo … ancora, sempre di più._

_La luce dell'incantesimo che fuoriusciva senza sosta dalla bacchetta che tenevo stretta fra le dita, tanto stretta da farmi male, mi dava una sensazione di calore, come se la luce infernale mi avvolgesse e permeasse. Mi faceva sentire protetta, in quell'elettricità di magia e potenza. Sentivo di essere forte e invincibile._

_Sapevo di combattere per lui, che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto fermarmi. Avrei falciato via chiunque con la mia violenza, avrei annientato le loro essenze col fuoco della mia potenza. Ero solo energia, pura magia._

_Mi rendevo conto di non essere unica e onnipotente solo quando i fiotti di luce contro quei due esseri a terra, diventavano più intensi. A volte la potenza raddoppiava, o triplicava, o quadruplicava. Allora sapevo che al mio fianco c'erano i miei compagni. E sorridevo diabolica, vedendo un terrore inerme negli occhi delle nostre vittime. _

_Inerme ma risoluto._

_Tacevano. Non una parola sul mio Signore, solo grida di dolore._

_Non mi importava._

_L'avrei ritrovato. A qualsiasi costo. _

_Per questo continuavo, ancora e ancora, senza avvertire stanchezza, anzi, esaltandomi sempre di più, man mano che il tempo passava. Nonostante fossi sempre più sola, sempre più l'unica a lanciare incantesimi, mentre gli altri iniziavano, lo percepivo, a guardarsi pensierosi, incerti._

_Sono tornata alla realtà del vero mondo che mi circondava, solo nel momento in cui Rodolphus mi ha toccato il braccio, stringendolo per allontanarmi._

"_Basta così" mi ha detto con voce risoluta e dura "non parleranno, è inutile continuare." _

_Io non volevo muovermi, sentivo i nervi quasi esplodere. Se avessi interrotto quella tortura sui due Auror, avrei rischiato di piangere disperatamente._

_Nel momento in cui lo sguardo mio e di Rodolphus si sono incrociati e fissati realmente l'uno con l'altro, lui ha stretto la presa molto di più. Tanto che ho portato qualche livido delle sue dita sul mio braccio per giorni._

"_Muoviti" ha detto lasciando la presa e voltandosi per andarsene "stanno sicuramente venendo a fermarci, ci arresteranno subito se restiamo qui." ha aggiunto poi, allontanandosi da me lentamente. La sua voce era strana, arrabbiata e nervosa. Di certo a causa del fallimento della missione. Ma c'era qualcosa di più._

_Lo sentivo._

_Odio e rancore contro di me._

_Forte, crescente. La rabbia serpeggiava in lui pronta a venir fuori, secondo i suoi bisogni, diabolica e perversa, come sempre. _

_Ho osservato i due corpi a terra ai miei piedi per diversi istanti, poi l'ho seguito senza più dire una parola. _

_Non sapevo più che fare._

_Dietro di me camminavano lentamente Barty e Rabastan, quasi a controllarmi, come se temessero altre follie da parte mia._

_Io, Bellatrix, l'incontrollabile._

_Temevano altre torture quella notte, altro fuoco e distruzione a causa mia. Qualcosa che potesse richiamare gli Auror sulle nostre tracce._

_Io mi sono limitata a lanciare il marchio nero verso la volta celeste._

_Camminavamo nei vicoli al buio, avvolti nei nostri grandi mantelli neri che ci occultavano ai pochi passanti che si aggiravano per le strade a quell'ora tarda. Cercavo di pensare concretamente, guardando i sentieri attorno a me, fra la nebbia e l'umidità della notte, ma riuscivo solo a concentrarmi sui miei capelli neri, lunghi, che ricadevano dritti davanti agli occhi e, vagamente, sulle voci soffocate dei miei compagni, che si sussurravano frasi rapide, fra un lungo silenzio ed un altro._

"_Siamo braccati come prede di caccia, non torniamo nelle nostre case, per ora." aveva detto Rabastan dirigendosi verso Nocturne Alley._

"_Io non corro rischi a casa mia" aveva aggiunto poco dopo Barty "ma voglio restare con voi."_

_Rod aveva alzato le spalle in segno di noncuranza, distratto, disattento. Io seguitavo a tacere, perciò abbiamo finito per introdurci, tutti e quattro, in un posto a Nocturne Alley. _

_Uno di quei luoghi dove nemmeno gli Auror mettono piede: troppo pericoloso, rischioso, troppo malfamato e troppo nascosto. _

_Troppo popolato dalla gente della notte. _

_Era il nostro unico rifugio sicuro da anni ormai. Veniva ribattezzata "la strada del diavolo"._

_In quella strada abbiamo trovato un locale dove sederci al calore del fuoco, parlare, mangiare e bere. Dopo due whisky incendiari buttati giù quasi d'un colpo, non sentivo nessun effetto. Mi sentivo solo sola, disperata._

_Ho dovuto aspettare il terzo._

_Rod non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante, entrambi stavamo in un quasi totale silenzio. Apparentemente ad ascoltare gli altri._

"_E ora cosa facciamo?" aveva domandato Barty a bassa voce "rinunciamo? Aspettiamo tempi migliori per tornare ad agire?"_

"_No, non possiamo rinunciare ora. Ormai è tutto già segnato. Possiamo soltanto vincere, o finire male. Ma occorre farlo ora." ha risposto Rabastan risoluto, aggiungendo con una smorfia di scherno al più giovane di noi "non te l'ha mai spiegato il tuo adorato padre, che nessuno ti regala niente, ma ciò che ti serve te lo devi prendere?"_

"_Mio padre non mi ha mai insegnato, o spiegato, nulla." ha detto Barty alzando troppo la voce e fulminando Rabastan con uno sguardo di fuoco e rancore. _

"_Io però ho imparato molto bene ad odiarlo. E questo mi basta." dopo una brevissima pausa ha aggiunto "Troveremo l'Oscuro Signore e torneremo ad essere grandi e io, finalmente, distruggerò quell'essere inutile di Barty Crouch senior, vedrete."_

_Tutti abbiamo sorriso dell'odio di quel ragazzino nei confronti del padre. Ma questo suo odio ci piaceva, l'ho alimentato io stessa diverse volte e, se non ci fosse il piccolo Barty a voler cancellare Crouch dalla faccia della terra, lo farei io stessa più che volentieri._

_Vagavo con la mente, seguendo questi ed altri pensieri, quando improvvisamente Rod li ha interrotti con una frase strana, inquietante. _

"_Troveremo l'Oscuro Signore, per farlo tornare potente, e per tornare potenti noi e la nostra magia … vero Bella?"_

"_Sì, certo." ho risposto ricambiando il suo sguardo diretto e ambiguo._

"_Per questo, vero? Sei d'accordo anche tu col motivo che ci spinge a cercarlo?" ha insistito guardandomi di nuovo in maniera penetrante, tagliente come una lama. Di nuovo la rabbia, l'odio che avevo percepito prima, tornava a farsi sentire. Continuavo a ricambiare quello sguardo con sfida, con insistenza, senza mai abbassare il mio._

"_Sì certo" ho risposto "per farlo diventare potente più di prima, e noi con lui. Non importa cosa dovremo fare per ottenere il nostro scopo. Come ha detto Rabastan, ciò che si desidera bisogna prenderselo. Nulla ci verrà regalato, meno che mai a noi, che siamo Mangiamorte." ho infine concluso. _

_Avevo capito che Rod sapeva il motivo del mio dolore nel non trovare il Signore Oscuro e, allo stesso tempo, capiva il perché della mia forza e convinzione nel cercarlo._

_Ora lo sapeva, ancora più di prima, ed era geloso._

_Furioso._

_Voleva lui quell'amore che provo e provavo per il mio padrone. Lo voleva e lo vuole con un egoismo viscerale, con una crudeltà vivida e appassionata, che solo lui sa provare e lo rende speciale._

_Avevamo finito per non staccarci mai lo sguardo di dosso, vicendevolmente, per tutta la restante parte della notte, in silenzio, senza quasi aggiungere altro. Studiando movimenti, espressioni, intenzioni l'uno dell'altra._

_Ma solo dopo lungo tempo, è calato il silenzio anche nella restante parte del gruppetto. L'idea che ci avrebbero presi, con l'arrivo del nuovo giorno, stava nascendo lentamente nelle menti di tutti noi. _

_Poco prima dell'alba abbiamo deciso di dileguarci._

_Nel nostro palazzo buio e tetro siamo rimasti soli, Rod ed io, per quella che sarebbe diventata l'ultima notte insieme dei due Mangiamorte più efferati, più potenti e spietati, che il mondo magico avesse mai conosciuto._

_Siamo sempre stati fieri di ciò._

_In quel momento però eravamo lì, insieme, e dovevamo affrontare noi stessi, il nostro legame e i nostri oscuri sentimenti. _

_Non ha aspettato che pochi attimi, dopo la materializzazione, per afferrarmi con forza il polso, guardarmi con fiero odio, e ringhiare, vicino al mio volto, un'unica frase sentita "Non lo fai solo per il potere, lo fai per amore di cercarlo con tanta passione ed ostinazione."_

_Nel buio, ho risposto con un sorriso diabolico, accondiscendente, eccitato._

"_Bastarda." ha risposto avvicinandomi alle sue labbra, più eccitato di me, stringendomi e facendomi male sempre di più. _

_Quel dolore mi piaceva. _

_Ho insistito._

"_Lo troverò, andrò avanti, non mi fermerò mai. Lui non è morto, tornerà, lo so, tornerà da me." _

_A queste parole mi ha trascinata sul letto, avvicinandosi a me con forza, allargandomi le braccia, le gambe, insinuando le sue membra fra le mie. Insinuando i suoi baci sul mio collo e le sue labbra sulle mie. _

_Volevamo essere una sola entità, ancora una volta, un'entità spietata, violenta e blasfema._

_Mago e strega. I cattivi._

"_L'ho visto con che disperazione torturavi le tue vittime. Quello non era semplice odio, o follia, era amore." _

_Insisteva anche lui, voleva portare la situazione all'apice, al massimo della tensione, della forza e della passione violenta._

_L'ho spogliato, per sentire la sua pelle, per percepire la sua rabbia, la gelosia, il calore febbrile. _

"_Ti ho allontanata perché mi davi fastidio. Odiavo vederti così per lui, il Signore Oscuro. Ti ucciderei sai? Per quanto mi fai arrabbiare. Ti ucciderei a forza di violarti. Il corpo, la carne, la pelle. Così da restare solo io il più grande, il più potente."_

"_Non ci riuscirai per nulla al mondo." gli ho risposto toccando i suoi muscoli tesi e vigorosi con tanta malizia, mista a desiderio peccaminoso. _

"_Il mio amore per lui è fuoco ardente, assoluto. Non esiste altro. La mia passione è la mia magia, sono io la strega più potente." _

_Lo provocavo, volevo sentirlo dentro di me, sentire la passione violenta che lo contraddistingue, che mi fa morire di piacere._

_Non è mai stato difficile far esplodere la rabbia di Rod. Infatti si è scagliato subito contro di me, voleva unirsi a me, lo sentivo, con forza e violenza, con tutta la passione e il trasporto di cui era capace, forzandomi quando non mi lasciavo fare._

_Dopo avermi spogliata con odio, dopo avermi penetrata con quel senso di possesso esclusivo, che gli brilla sempre negli occhi, aveva iniziato a tramutare il tempo reale e tangibile, in vere e proprie ondate di profonda passione dolorosa e sfrenata. _

_E solo dopo diverso tempo, si è placato e ha avvicinato, stremato, il suo viso al mio. _

_Restando ancora dentro di me, godendosi il mio calore avvolgente fra le membra._

"_Stronza" ha sussurrato stancamente "Lo fai sempre di proposito." ha poi aggiunto accarezzando con le labbra i miei capelli, e guardandomi poi negli occhi, per uno dei nostri dialoghi silenziosi. "Ci godi davvero tanto nel farmi infuriare?"_

_Ho sorriso trionfante, mentre il primo raggio di timida luce del nuovo giorno, entrava dalla grande finestra della stanza._

"_Sì, tanto." ho risposto passandogli le dita tra i capelli e avvicinandolo leggermente a me "e mi piace sempre da morire quando stiamo insieme così."_

_Lo vedevo stranamente felice, tanto che non ha più detto nulla da quell'istante, allontanandosi da dentro di me nel momento in cui la sua eccitazione ha iniziato a diminuire lentamente._

_Io ero stanca, esausta, per la prima volta dopo tante ore, mi sentivo bene. Mi piaceva l'idea di stare nuda, con mio marito, nel mio letto peccaminoso, pensando al mio Signore._

_Non ho mai saputo né capito se Rod pensi e pensasse alle mie provocazioni come false recite, messe in atto soltanto per farlo arrabbiare e farlo abbandonare al suo modo violento di fare l'amore, che mi piace così tanto. Oppure abbia compreso che tutto ciò che dico è la pura verità._

_Non penso nemmeno che gli sia mai importato molto, dal momento che poteva avermi come gli piaceva. Non capisco mai nulla degli altri, non mi importa sapere nulla di nessuno._

_L'unica cosa che so, è che sono innamorata del mio Signore. _

_Mi importa di lui e solo di lui._

_E non mi arrenderò mai. Lo cercherò, lo aspetterò._

_Torneremo al potere, torneremo alla magia oscura. _

_Il sole continuava a sorgere e ad illuminare la stanza. E c'era luce, sempre più luce._

_Ma io sono paziente, aspetterò._

_Tornerà la notte._

_Tornerà molto presto._


End file.
